The invention relates generally to industrial controllers and more specifically to a system and method for transferring and storing data from an industrial controller onto a separate storage medium.
Industrial control systems are used in a variety of control applications, such as manufacturing and materials handling. An industrial control system typically employs several industrial controllers and computers. Typically, the industrial controller is in communication with several devices such as networked control devices, overload relays, network expanders, sensors and other input devices, and an interface for integrating additional components.
Each industrial controller (in the industrial control system) performs specific functions to enable the industrial control system to control various devices, such as motors, valves, actuators, and so forth, depending upon the particular application. Typically, an industrial controller has various modules such as a central control module, a storage module, and a communications module. The central control module of an industrial controller typically executes program files associated with the various devices that are in communication with the industrial controller.
The communication module facilitates communication over one or more communication lines, with the various devices that are controlled by the industrial controller. Examples of communication modules include, but are not limited to, Ethernet controllers, DeviceNet controllers, ControlNet controllers, FireWire controllers, or FieldBus controllers and the like.
The storage module stores data for controlling the associated devices. It is often required to backup the data stored in the storage module of the industrial controller. One way for backing up the data stored in storage module is by physically removing a memory medium the storage module from the industrial controller and copying the data on to a separate storage medium. However, this requires user intervention and in some cases, may also interrupt the operational state of the industrial controller.
Therefore, there is a need for an industrial controller capable of backing up data stored on the storage module without altering its state of operation and with minimum user intervention.